The Betrayal
by silverspecks
Summary: Kagome married Sesshoumaru for love. Sesshoumaru married Kagome for revenge. When Kagome found out about her husband's schemes to bring her family down, she was determined to never see him again. However, Sesshoumaru realized that he loved her when it was too late. Could he earn her forgiveness and rekindle the lost love?
1. Chapter 1

The Higurashi company, owned by Hideo Higurashi, with heirs Kagome and Souta Higurashi, was known to be one of the most successful companies in the world, next to the Taisho company, owned by Inu no Taisho and heir Sesshoumaru Taisho. Higurashi company was at the top, while the Taisho company came in second. With how friendly their heirs were to each other, there were rumours circulating that a union was bound to happen to merge these powerful corporations.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, will you stop with that cold face just for today ? Please ? Today is our happy day. Smile a bit," Kagome said as she placed her fingers at the ends of his mouth and pulled it upwards.

"Anything for you love," he said lovingly and whispered seductively, "Finally i can have all you to myself, tonight."

Kagome giggled and replied, "Stop teasing me so, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked towards the ball that was held right after they exchanged vows.

Kagome was wearing a white flowing gown that showed her curves and long legs while Sesshoumaru wore a matching white tuxedo. Inside the spacious and grand room, there stood all the guests of the Higurashi and Taisho company, Kagome's best friends and the media. It was such a huge occasion for the beautiful model and the hottest man to marry. Everyone was buzzing here and there excitedly.

-*- a few months later -*-

"Kagome are you alright ?" Both of them were standing in front of the toilet bowl while Kagome threw up in the middle of the night.

"I'm fine. Probably just eating some unhygienic food."

"Let's go to the doctor tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said, worry visible on his face.

"No. It's just a small problem."

"Kagome listen to me alright ? Just for this once."

"There is no need, Sessh. Probably just a small sickness."

"Will you just stop being stubborn for once and listen to me?" _If something is wrong with you my plan won't work._

"Alright, fine. Let's go back to sleep. I love you," Kagome smiled to her husband, thinking about his caring and loving behaviour.

"I love you too," he replied and pulled them both back to bed.

-*- the next day -*-

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Taisho, you are blessed to be new parents," the doctor smiled.

"W-what ? I'm pregnant ? Oh Sesshoumaru this is so great!" Kagome said excitedly.

"I knew it was not a small sickness. After all those extensive exercises we had on bed," he whispered to Kagome with a smirk. Kagome blushed lightly.

Sesshoumaru was indeed happy. He had gotten his first child together with his enemy's daughter, and he would soon crush the whole family down, through Kagome. The Higurashi company had been the downfall of the Taisho company, and since then they had pledged revenge on them. His father would be proud of him.

Kagome was unaware of the situation, and she believed that Sesshoumaru loved her deeply despite his cold demeanor. And the next event would prove how wrong she was.

Kagome walked into the Taisho company, giving her husband a surprise lunch so that they could have lunch together, due to the fact that she has no appetite unless her husband was beside her. She stepped in front of his door which was slightly ajar. Frowning, but quickly brushing off the reasons why, she attempted to push the door wider when she heard her name being said.

"-Kagome and her child ?"

 _Sesshoumaru was probably talking to papa Taisho. About me?_ She giggled silently.

"They're doing just fine."

"Good, for now, keep them in the dark and let her and her wretched family believe that we are really in laws with them."

"Fine by me, as long as I get my inheritance."

 _What are they talking about? What do they mean? Keep me and my family in the dark?_

"Now that we have the top secret file from the Higurashi company, we can destroy them easily. The girl was a fool to entrust you with the this file." Taisho Senior spoke maliciously, his voice betraying his ambition for power.

 _No...Sesshoumaru. How could you? I trusted you to keep the file… Why would you do this to me?_ Kagome's face crumpled in agony as the news made sense in her brain.

"By the time the company goes down, which will be tomorrow, you can divorce that whore, Sesshoumaru. You've worked hard my son. And the child in her womb...I'll help you get rid of it."

 _Sesshoumaru..you married me to bring my family down ? How could you betray me ? I had foolishly thought that we loved each other. And I thought you loved me, just like how much I loved you._

Kagome thought as tears streamed down her face. She threw the lunch away, and ran away from the building as quick as possible.

Suddenly, unknown to her, a car was speeding up towards her, and she had no time to dodge the incoming impact, while the car was unable to stop in time.

"Mr Taisho ?" His secretary knocked.

"What do you want now ?" His temper flared at the sound of his secretary. His new secretary was so incompatible that he was tempted to just fire him at that instant.

"The-there is a phone call from Tokyo Hospital, and M-Mrs Taisho was in an a-accident," he stuttered nervously.

At hearing this, he ran out of the room, leaving trails of papers on his way. His secretary would have a hard job cleaning it. How could this happen ? Wasn't Kagome supposed to be at home?

Sesshoumaru was worried as hell. His blood pump extremely fast as he raced towards the hospital. He did not know where this feeling come from. Overprotectiveness and fear of losing her. For once, he did not care about doing his job in his father's plan. He did not care about the revenge, or even getting his inheritance. He only cared about the safety of Kagome. Only Kagome was important.

"Where is Kagome Taisho ? I am her husband." He asked the nurse.

The nurse checked and told him, "She's in room 528. Unfortunately, the doctor-"

Sesshoumaru had no time to hear her ramblings as he sped fast towards the room 528. He burst into the room and saw something that immediately worried him. Kagome's face was pale and she was nestled in many wires.

"Kagome !"

"Ah, Mr Taisho ! Please calm down for a while. Mrs Taisho had been in an accident. But she is fine. She is still sleeping. However, there was more pressing subjects to talk about. Let us sit down and talk," the doctor ushered him to the sofa.

"Under these unfortunate circumstances, i am really sorry to say there has been a...miscarriage. Even though there was no fatal bruises, she had lost too much blood and may need to rest for weeks. Her traumatizing experience would also impede her recovery. So please do not break this news to her. It may be even more traumatizing to her and the results may be fatal. Now, please excuse me. You can stay here, as long as you don't disturb her."

Sesshoumaru sat there dumbstruck, unable to say anything.

Kagome was hurting all over, mentally and physically. As her mind reeled back into consciousness, she remembered Sesshoumaru and his father's conversation, about how she ran and how a car hit her, about the accident.

A lone tear fell down her cheeks and she opened her eyes, taking in her surrounding. She was in the hospital.

"Kagome! How are you feeling? Kagome?" She heard the all too familiar voice that she always loved.

 _Is it possible for him to do that to me? To...betray me so easily?_

Sesshoumaru could see that there was a great amount of fear in her eyes. It was so vivid that he only wanted to hold her there and then, a thought that came as a shock to him.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, his face was laced with worry. _Is the worry even real?_

Kagome just shook her head.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru was thinking of how he had to break the news about the miscarriage. He hoped she would not ask him that.

"Do you love me ?"

"Of course i do Kagome. What a silly question," he chuckled as he caressed her smooth hair.

"Why do you want to marry me ?"

"Because i love you, silly girl. Now get some more rest and sleep."

"No, Sesshoumaru ! Tell me the truth ! I know everything now. About the revenge plot. About how you wanted to get your inheritance by luring me into this trap! Into this sham of a marriage!" Her voice was very hoarse as more tears poured out.

Sesshoumaru was at loss for words. How could she know this ?

"Kagome, listen to me. I-," he tried to reason out, face as pale as the hospital sheets.

"No !" _He did not deny it_. " go away. I do not want to see you."

"Love,-" he reached out to touch her.

"GO AWAY !" She swatted his hand away.

There was a sudden loud beeping from the machine and Kagome's breathing became ragged. Soon, doctors and nurses were pouring into the room and Kagome was losing consciousness.

"Doctor, please. I don't want to see him," was her final words.

It had been 2 months since Sesshoumaru saw Kagome. He wondered how she was now, and how was she coping with her miscarriage. He tried talking to her, but she did not want to listen. And yet, he still stood outside the hospital doors, watching her through the window as she slept.

2 months ago she told him to stay away from her. It was so painful. He was unsure if he could cope with this any longer. Only then did he realised that...he loved her, sincerely from the bottom of his heart. And he couldn't live without her. Sesshoumaru had done his best at executing his father's plot, and it succeeded. Yet he could not get back what he wanted after all those sacrifices. He was not satisfied with the wealth he earned and his company being at the top. Now, he only wanted Kagome. But would she ever forgive him?

Sesshoumaru decided that 2 months were long enough for his suffering to continue, and he was determined to speak to Kagome and convince her of his love. After all, without her love, all he could do was to work, wither and die.

Sesshoumaru found her in the orphanage, a place she loved to visit. Her form was robust and her cheeks were blushing as she played with the children in there. She seemed healthy and radiant. However, her expression turned 180 degrees when she saw him on the small doorway of the orphanage. His feelings of longing and guilt became mixed with pain and self-hatred at the transformation. Obviously, Kagome is unaware of his battling feelings.

Slowly, he made his way towards her as she disentangle herself from the children.

"Eager to claim your divorce now, Sesshoumaru?" she asked him with distaste. Good gods, when did the Kagome he loved turned so venomous?

Hearing no reply, she continued, "Don't worry, I know your plot succeeded and you have no use of me anymore...and there's nothing tying to me anymore now that the c-child is gone," she choked in pain of the memory.

This prompted Sesshoumaru to action.

"Kagome…," he whispered her name longingly, "I'm sorry...sorry for the pain I've caused you...for the betrayal. I-I- it was never my intention to cause you so much agony and sorrow," he ended pitifully.

Tears poured down her face, but she hollered her reply in anger, causing the children around them to scuttle away, "Sorry my ass! It was always your intention to cause me pain, to bring my family down! Don't you dare deny it! And to think that you can easily get rid of your own flesh and blood…You are heartless Sesshoumaru Taisho, and I hate you so much."

He felt as if a knife was jabbed into his heart, and for once in his life, the great Sesshoumaru Taisho had tears in his eyes.

"Kagome, surely you don't mean that," he cried out, "please, hear me out...please give me a chance to redeem my actions," he pleaded with her.

"I loved you Sesshoumaru…I thought that you felt the same way. For years, I dreamt of living a happy life with you, and I have fooled myself to think it came true. But now, not anymore. You are a great actor and a great liar, and i know that all those reasons you will tell me is just part of the lies that you must have rehearsed for these past 2 months," she said before spinning away, eager to put as much distance between them, despite her heart yearning to pull him close. Frantically, he grabbed her upper arm and said, "Wait! Please don't go Kagome. Hear me out. Just once...please?"

Hearing the soft pleads, her resolve crumbled.

"Fine," she said defeatedly.

Feeling hopeful, he explained earnestly, "3 years ago, the Taisho Company was defeated by Higurashi Company. We were angry and disappointed, my father especially, with this result. So, we sought to remove you from the first position, not by external means, but by internal means, by...seducing you in order for me to enter the company and corrupt it internally. I admit, we were all very greedy, and want the power to ourselves. At that time, i was only focusing on my career, and had no plans to marry whatsoever. So my father made an agreement with me, that if i managed to marry you and earn your trust, he would give me all my inheritance without further requirements. By the time the plot was successful, i had thought that i could throw you away easily, but i can't Kagome. I realised that I loved you then, and I love you now. Please believe me now, Kagome. I might have said it during the marriage when i didn't realise my true feelings yet, but now, now i'm being honest. I love you with all of me, and know that i would rather be poor than to lose your love. So i decided to reject the inheritance and the top secret file you gave me...i burnt it. I'm not going to ruin the trust you gave me by opening it and misuse it."

"Oh Sesshoumaru," she replied, her eyes still watery but her face full of happiness, "I believe you and I still love you."

"Really?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. "Thank you so much Kagome!" he said while pulling her to an embrace, one which spoke of longing and love.

Tentatively, she circled her arms around his waist and said hesitantly, "Even so, it might take me a while to forgive you Sesshoumaru. And what of your father?"

"He was not happy with my decision but i don't give a damn. As long as i have your love, I am content. I just hope that my father sees the error in his ways," he said while pulling her closer to his chest.


	2. epilogue

_Epilogue_

After Sesshoumaru's apology and confession of love, they soon returned together to their home, a place where they vowed to keep happy memories alive to replace the painful ones. For Kagome, life with Sesshoumaru was never happier. Sesshoumaru was a changed man now, and he changed for the better. Kagome was proud to say that she played a major role in it. Not only was he being less temperamental, but the 'I love you's became more sincere and he was no longer frowning so much.

For Taisho Senior's part, it took him quite a long time to realize his mistakes, but it was worth the wait because in the end, he approached both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's family to apologize, and offered a merger to gain their forgiveness. Kagome's parents were skeptical, and seeing this, Taisho Senior did everything to prove his sincerity.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sesshoumaru asked as he circled his arms on her waist. It was their routine cuddling session on the couch while watching television.

Turning her head to face him, she replied, "Just how much things have changed from the beginning," she placed a hand on his left cheek, "and how great and nice you are to me."

Tightening his hold on her, he said, "I love you, Kagome. Never doubt that."

Smiling, she replied, "I love you too."

 **-*- 2 years later -*-**

Kagome was nervous as hell. After the check-up in the hospital, she had confirmed her suspicions. She was relieved of course, that it was not any sort of sickness. But the thought of breaking the news to Sesshoumaru made her nervous. After all, the first time it happened, things ended disastrously.

When Sesshoumaru returned from work that day, Kagome was sitting on the couch, wringing her hands, a trait he knew she always did when she was anxious. This, in turn, made him concerned. _Is something wrong?_

"What's wrong Kagome?" he voiced out his thoughts.

At the sound of his voice, she jumped, "Oh! Err..sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't see you there." She promptly went to him and gave him his customary kiss on his lips.

Feeling more worried than before, he grabbed her hands to stop her from going away. He peered into her eyes, and asked again, "Kagome?"

Kagome felt even more nervous, and she found herself chanting _there's nothing to be afraid of, Sesshoumaru will understand._ And still, she felt tense.

Deciding not to prolong both of their agonies, she screwed her eyes shut, and blurted out, "Sesshoumaru I'm pregnant!"

With her eyes closed, she missed the look of surprise in his face, which quickly changed to elation and satisfaction, and misunderstood his silence as rejection.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked down to the floor. She said, "You're not happy, are you?"

"What ?! Of course I'm happy! This is one of the best news that I have ever received Kagome!"

A beat of silence later, he placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face up.

"Kagome, you are the best thing that happened to me, and I'm very glad that you will be the mother of our children."

Tears glistened her eyes, and she was ecstatic that she had him to share this experience with.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm very happy too!" and then she proceed to hug him tightly.

A/N: Hey guys! If you find something amiss in this story, please don't hesitate to put down a constructive criticism in the review section. Just to clarify, I believe that Kagome is a kind person and she is willing to give Sesshoumaru a second chance and accept him back to her life. However, she does not forgive him yet (chapter 1, ending part) and will take some time to do so.

Thank you so much for your cooperation!


End file.
